


Down There.

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I just love malec, Kisses, Love, M/M, Magic, Malec, Season 7 of the ficletshadowhunters challenge, Smut, Underwater meeting, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: They should be enemies, but they found love in the most unimaginable place.





	Down There.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Life was simple, down there.

Alec had found the underwater cavern during a scouting immersion, looking for some submarine demons that were plaguing the coast villages. His newly-found diving skills had made the scouting a thrilling adventure.

That annoying Clary had finally been useful, with her ability to create runes like this one that Alec was using, a rune that allowed him to breathe under water; it was even fun. Fun wasn’t exactly what Alec was used to.

He had also found a warlock, down there. Cutting his vacation short, the half-demon, Magnus, had helped him, surprisingly, to banish his hideous cousins from the human realm.

Not without some fight between them, at first. Because… how could Alec, hunter of demons, trust one of them?

But there was something special in Magnus’ eyes.

Trust makes you do strange things.

He had trusted Magnus.

They had defeated the demons. Although Alec did hide the fact to the Institute; he was still working on it, he told them, but he had it all under control. He had never done that before; lying to his family.

But now they had this brief, peaceful time span, before they both came back to the raucous New York.

Alec needed that extra time, to be with Magnus.

They always met down there, in that almost cozy place, with its warm sand and its shiny walls. During that extra time together, they had gotten to know each other.

They had talked.

Magnus was a rare gen, full of compassion and wisdom, Alec found. The hunter was smart and fiercely loyal, Magnus saw.

They had laughed.

Magnus was sparkling. Alec was sassy.

They had kissed.

Magnus was experienced and patient. Alec was pure and eager.

They had fallen in love.

Magnus had had his heart closed off for almost a century. Alec had never loved anyone.

Against all odds, they had opened up to each other, through careful conversations and little, delicate touches of hands.

Life was simple, down there.

No noises, no pressuring families and duties.

No war.

Life was simple, down there.

It was just them, a bottle of wine, a luxurious cot (the perks of being a magical person).

It was just them, and their love.

It was just one inside the other.

Their moans, echoing in the walls of their underwater hideout.

Moans coming from the one laying on the cot, elicited from having their inner walls and prostate being pounded hard, again and again, by the man he loved.

Moans coming from the one buried deep in the man he loved, from his cock being swallowed by a hot mouth or by a willing ass.

No matter that one of them had angel blood, and the other demon blood.

Who cared.

It was just them and their love, during these secret, underwater meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little story of our Malec falling in love! <3


End file.
